powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Vera Arcturus
Vera Arcturus is the personal combat and fitness trainer of the Wizard Saints that was born on a Japanese military base to Finnish military officers and is a former Finnish Rapid Deployment Force Major. She is the former student of Chichiru Shibakami and a master of Chinese Kempo, she is the honorary 11th ranked Wizard Saint and the mother of eight children. She is also the Advanced Hand-to-Hand Combat teacher at the Destiny Military Academy. She was once research partners with the famous Ariel Philomele. She is the one who trained Alexandra Brantini to be the cunning little solider that she is. She is an excommunicated member of Wiccaphobia. Background She is 1/8 Japanese since her great-grandfather crash landed on the Amazon Island during the second world war. Vera is a descendant of a Japanese Naval Captain and pilot of a Mitsubishi A6M "Navy Type-Zero" fighter from War II named Hyde Yamamoto. As a military brat, Vera was born on an Army base in Japan. She was raised in Helsinki, Finland. Vera is a third generation Finnish Army officer. Her great-grandfather, as stated above, was a Japanese Naval Captain and pilot during World War II. Her grandfather (on her mother's side) was a Major General who fought in the Winter War and Continuation War, while her father had also risen to the rank of Major General and became Chief of Staff of the Defence Command. Her mother had the rank of Master Sergeant and she was the Captain of the Amazonian Army's 8th Autonomous Unit. Her aunt is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Utti Jaeger Regiment. When she was nine years old she really loved everything military related: from the smallest combat knives to the largest naval warships. She had a massive collection of airsoft and custom replica guns, including several out of production airsoft weapons. Vera was very knowledgeable in the topics of wilderness survival and military tactics, and was also a crack shot with airsoft guns. She cared very deeply about military hardware and military history. On her tenth birthday she was put into the Foo Fighter's combat bootcamp, the Finnish Rapid Deployment Force's training camp and the Amazonian combat school where she was trained by the best military teachers and combat instructors that there was to offer and she was sent of top secret missions until she turned 14 years old and started attending both Wresting Camp and Bikini Battle Training Camp so that she may tryout "feminine" things to see how she liked it compared to military related activities. Vera actually enjoyed wrestling and Bikini Brawler just as much as she did with military related activities, in fact, she enjoyed it so much that she joined the International Wrestling Federation and the International Bikini Brawler League alongside her Finnish Rapid Deployment Force '' duties so that she didn't have to give up what she loved and so that she could try the new things out more. When Vera turned 18 she became a TV idol and Swimsuit model working under the name "Lucy Caboosey" and left her hometown after she became a "'Prize Queen'" in the Bikini Brawler show. However she eventually quit at the age of 27 as there was not a high demand for bootylicious 20-somethings. Following her idol career she joined various PMCs to simply give herself something to do instead of fading off into obscurity, she even started training under Chichiru Shibakami how to control Ki and Aura. For a brief amount of time she was in the Comfort Division of both the Destiny Military and Foo Fighters, which allowed her to go up two ranks and being a "Comfort Officer" had it's perks. After being transferred out of the Comfort Division, Vera rose to the rank of Major and commanded a mechanized Jäger company in the Finnish Rapid Deployment Force. She served as a member of the United Nations Country Expeditionary Force, during which her entire Finnish-led UN platoon was singlehandedly annihilated by Xiuying Liu Mei during an escort mission. The only clue that she had as to who her assailants were was that she was attacked by a man wielding two sub-machine guns which had been modified to allow short swords to be affixed to them. After failing to protect Ronald Malphas during a top-secret Foo Fighters mission on her 30 birthday, Vera was forced to become a test subject for cryogenic research at the Dairenji Syndicate's Area 69. Brainwashed and enhanced with dozens of Super-Soldier drugs, Vera ultimately became an enhanced Wiccaphobia sleeper operative known as the Amazonian Tank. Over the next several years, she would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to Wiccaphobia, including her former teachers, Felicity Glassfille and Tyranus Rex. Between missions, Vera would be put back into a cryogenic stasis to preserve her longevity and to be experimented on. After twelve years of being a brainwashed puppet for Wiccaphobia, Vera was released from cryosleep (not before killing her Wiccaphobia superior) and then joined the Destiny Military's Melee Infantry serving as a Combat Instructor for the 13th Squad. She was the Combat Instructor for the 13th Squad until the Great Witch War dragged Destiny City into the conflict and she was put into the '''Offensive Magical Research and Strategic Weaponry Development Department' in order to become the test subject for the Ewigkeit Formula. Sometime during the Great Witch War she met her future husband and her third biggest fan, Colonel William Moore, who introduced her to Shirō Dairenji and his Ultimate One-Man Army project which made her into something far beyond a regular Super Solider. Following a suggestion made by Grand Magic Council member Roberto Garcia, Vera chose to tour Destiny City in a stipperific costume as "Miss Destiny" to promote war bonds rather than be confined to a laboratory while scientists attempted to rediscover Shiro's formula. After touring throughout the hierarchical cities, in the Winter of 2003, Vera appeared in Japan before active servicemen, who received her performance with little enthusiasm. While there, Vera learned that Carlos' and Louis' units had been lost in battle against the Magical Girl forces. Refusing to believe that her friends Carlos and Louis were dead, Vera mounted a solo rescue attempt with William Moore and Reiko Liladan flying her behind enemy lines. Vera and William infiltrated a fortress belonging to the Witch Council, releasing most of the captured soldiers. While Solution Zero (An artificial Magic God made of slime and razor bone) and Bergentrückung (A goat-like Demon Warlock King that fights with a spear made of fire) departed, Vera narrowly escaped from the self-destructing Witch Fortress before returning to base with the liberated soldiers. Vera, Carlos, Louis, William, and a few other units of the Allied forces were sent to Tokyo to aid in the search for the Magical Girl Core (the main heart for the Magical Girl Summoning- formula) and Bergentrückung. The search for the Magical Girl Core and Bergentrückung came to a head in Tokyo, where Vera's unit located Bergentrückung after he murdered 2/3 of the Allied Army that were preparing for an ambush on Solution Zero's safe underground compound, and rescuing the young Empress of Japan. Vera was able to get the young Empress out of Bergentrückung's possession, but was sealed inside of a sword by Bergentrückung as to keep her from ruining his plans. The other units made an assault on Solution Zero and his underground compound, but the Magical Girl Core began to fall into the gravity of the planet; this freed Vera from Bergentrückung's imprisoning sword. Seeing her husband-to-be's body burn, Vera unleashed a violent physical assault on Solution Zero and Bergentrückung killing them and their ten Magic God level machines. As her fellow soldiers tried to restrain her from going on a violent rampage, Magical Girl: Apocalypse (A cataclysmicly powerful curbstomping Witch Goddess that destroys Time Lines for fun) exposed the soldiers to her own form of magical "breast milk", which contained controlling properties that made those exposed subservient to her will. Unaware of what had happened to them, Vera went to rescue her husband-to-be and fellow soldiers, however, Magical Girl: Apocalypse made her mind controlled puppets attack Vera. She fended them off the best that she knew how without killing any of them. Vera was forced to retreat briefly in order to think of a plan to stop Magical Girl: Apocalypse, during this time Vera was able to create and use a special magical charm to free her fellow soldiers. Once they were freed from the mind control, William and Louis dealt with Magical Girl: Apocalypse while Carlos and Reiko helped Vera with cleaning/bandaging out her severed arm. After defeating Magical Girl: Apocalypse everyone who was at the Tokyo battle was awarded a medal signifying the gratitude that the United Nations had for each and every person that gave their lives to save the world and stop three of Amara's generals. After the war she eventually settled down with her husband and had six children. For a short time Vera was an exotic dancer in Tokyo and the wife of Colonel William Moore. On her 57th birthday, Vera became both a professor at the Destiny Military Academy and a referee/host for the Bikini Battle series. When she first (officially) moved to Destiny City after her husband's death she and her daughters started living with Louis Mitsuari. During her time living with Louis, his wife Kanami became pregnant with their second child, Aoi. Kanami would eventually experience complications due to Aoi's elemental body, forcing Louis to have Aoi transferred to Vera in order to save his daughter and wife. Vera would become a surrogate and give birth to Aoi, bonding with her as though she were one of her own daughters. Vera would help raise and take care of her god daughter Aoi until she was two years old when she and her daughters moved to a different part of Destiny City due to her promotion as both a professor at the Destiny Military Academy and the personal trainer of the third generation of Wizard Saints and Wizard Saint Candidates. It should be highlighted that her powers are great enough to allow her to become an honorary Wizard Saint and the personal trainer to the Wizard Saints. Appearance She had a tender appearance in her teen years, like her medium bisque colored skin. In her teen years her bust measurement was 98cm, her waist measurement was 55cm, and her hip measurement was 89cm. As an adult her bust measurement was 177.4cm during breastfeeding, and 163cm after with her hips now being 106cm. Vera wears natural glossy lip color and has lightly applied smokey eyeshadow. She wears a green circular ring on her right middle finger, and a heart-shaped gold locket with a picture of her and her family. Vera is a beautiful woman with long brown hair that reaches down her back fixed into a ponytail, with beautiful "almond-shaped" lapis lazuli eyes, and wears onyx-black horn-rimmed glasses. Vera is a statuesquely tall woman with wide childbearing hips, bubble buttocks, luscious pillowy lips, broad shoulders and a muscular but curvy body with a fantastic milkshake that bewitches every male in her vicinity. She also sports a well-toned and slightly muscular build with very long, thick and muscular legs. At the same time, she is considered very attractive with a curvaceous and developed figure with gorgeous Weapons of Mass Erection. She is also usually shown with a flirty smile and gigantic breasts that are constantly swollen, bouncing, engorged and lactating, that could easily woo any man foolish enough to fall for her. One of her most prominent characteristics is her outrageous bust size, which is also one of the main topic for jokes among her children's friends and her students alike. After losing her right arm, Vera dons a weaponized, rune-carved prosthetic arm. She is in her late 50s, but she looks relatively young and doesn't wear any make-up. However, this is mostly due to her being frozen in time when she was 30 years old. She has a large and ornate tattoo (that was the ledgendary Ewigkeit Formula used to create Artificial Gods) that covers most her back with large parts of it completely obscured by burn scars that she gained from her time as a Wiccaphobia sleeper agent. She always wears clothes fitted to hide the tattoo. She also has a scar where her heart is placed as a side effect from having a Dragon God Heart swapped with her own. For missions she can be seen in military like wetsuit from her mercenaries days that was designed by her personal wrestling and Bikini Battle costume designer. The wetsuit is a lightweight but functional combination of leather, kevlar, and skin-tight fabric, allowing her to do combat with her movement unimpaired by heavy equipment. Under her wetsuit, she is usually going commando, however, she does sometimes wear a black lame thong and black-base floral-patterned lace bra with deep décolletage. As for casual clothing, she wears a beige shirt, a red hooded jacket, charcoal yoga pants and sneakers. Her 'pyjamas'; a spaghetti strap lace cami top, scanty g-string with a zipper in front, and sexy low riding hotpants. She wraps her bosom in a sarashi, and her wrists with the bandages typical of open-hand fighters. When formal events, Vera often dresses in the attire of a typical government agent; wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching tactile skirt, black pantyhose and heels. Because of her size and figure, all of her clothes have to be custom-made. Personality Coming from a notable Finnish military family, Vera worked hard to reach the position that she achieved in the various special ops sections of the military in places like Brazil, Finland, Japan, North Korea, Southeast Asia, and Russia. Hot-headed and highly enthusiastic about military related activities during her childhood years, Vera's personality seemed to have changed dramatically during her teen years, which resulted in major female development, most distinctively her large, watermelon sized breasts. As a result of her bewitching appearance, she is often pursued by multiple crowds of men upon leaving her house. Even enemies she faces against on the battlefield feel the necessity of complementing her divine appearance. Vera is refined, friendly, and intelligent. As a teacher, she oversees most of her student's affairs herself, and is always well informed about the going-ons in both her own class and the other classes. She has a very kind and motherly attitude but can be ditzy and absent minded. Vera is a harsh but motherly teacher that also shows no mercy on missions. Without any hesitation she will point a minigun at point blank range and fire at a guy, killing him instantly. Vera speaks with a slight accent and speaks in a sultry tone. She dislikes her glasses, but wears them when fighting. She is also a great advocate of helping people to make their own way and will usually only intervene on behalf of those with the will —but not the means— to help themselves. Her devotion to morals and integrity is rather unusual, considering her horrid past. Despite her perfectly normal proportions (for an Amazon), she also believes herself to be overweight; Vera can be regretful about her obsession with burgers, often being concerned with the size of her buttocks. Vera has a great love of burgers, which she claims she consumes to keep her strength up for teaching and fighting. During her spare time, she completes a hundred or more exercises, and she is capable of many brutal feats of strength. Her behavioral tics from her teenage years included: licking her luscious lips, curling her hair, and fluttering her eyes. She was even known to give freighting glares when angered. As a teen, she had a notable habit of swearing frequently during fights, referring to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another a "fatass". She tends to approach major situations rationally, often making crucial decisions on her own, and she tends to be very persistent in achieving her goals. While dealing in certain social dilemmas, Vera sometimes has to deal with using her sex appeal to get what she wants. Vera, unlike some of the other female Wizard Saints, is not embarrassed in the least by her body and has considerably less modesty, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts (and weight) in normal casual conversation, much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time. Vera does not hesitate to use her attractive looks to make others vulnerable and is very flirtatious and sultry when it comes to dealing with male enemies. She is considered a mature, older sister figure among her friends. Also, she likes to play with her over sized boobs. When Vera is not doing missions, she is a loving and protective mother for her daughters. Her maternal instincts are strong, and she loves cute small things. Vera has a highly scientific background (which was gained by absorbing some souls). Evidence includes: the quantum physics book, affinity for chemistry, her detailed knowledge of the human body, and her Alchemy research. Vera is a technical genius, and is more than capable of quickly learning how to operate advanced alien technology. Along with the other female Wizard Saints, Vera is usually the first to call out Louis and Carlos on their womanizing, somewhat sexist, and overly flirtatious personality, usually by chastising them. She is also incredibly honest when answering questions about herself, as she casually told a known stalker her breast size when he asked in a lecherous manner and told her diet to her subordinate, Alisha Fantasia, during a dire situation. Vera likes to have a drink or two at night, but she can't hold her liquor and always ends up drunk and passing out - often right on the floor or livingroom couch. Once she is out, it is impossible to wake her up, and she never remembers anything. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology- Vera has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Project: Ultimate One-Man Army and the Ewigkeit Formula, she was transformed from a reasonably muscular young woman into a prime "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Vera is ten times as more intelligent, strong, flexible, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. The Ewigkeit Formula is definite, even if she chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of her abilities would weaken. Being that she was the recipient during the Ewigkeit Formula, Vera was given all of their powers, knowledge, memories, stats, life-force, and basically everything else from the seven women who souls she absorbed. Through the Ewigkeit Formula, her entire body was turned into murderous weapon. It's useless to block her physical attacks physically, what she damages is the very essence of the human, soul. Thus, even incorporeal beings can't survive in front of her power. Vera uses absorbed souls in the form of powerful, spiritual defense as well. Natural durability raises in proportion of absorbed souls. Even at around seven souls, it's impossible to harm Vera with anything on Earth, including thousands of nukes. Because Vera is effectively acquiring lifeforce of all beings she has "eaten", naturally her lifeforce can't even be compared with normal humans. Diseases, poisons and alcohol is no longer effective on them. Since soul deteriorates with age, sucking souls prevents this impending doom by prolonging time when soul withers completely. Being that the she was made immortal via the Immortality Serum of Mr. UNKILLABLE, Vera doesn't have to worry about absorbing more souls. *Strength Absorption: Due to the BZRK Beast in her blood she gained the ability to absorb the strength, stamina, durability, speed of any being she comes in contact with to augment her already Herculean physical condition to godly levels. *Vampiric Toxicity: She has demonstrated immunity to vampire bites, her blood will destroy any hierarchy of vampire if consumed. *Body Supremacy: She has voluntary control over most of her body's autonomic functions: breathing, heartbeat, bleeding, reaction to pain, rate of healing, etc. *Soul materialization: An ability granted to those who used the Ewigkeit Formula. A sufficiently powerful soul can materialize and aid its consumer in combat. However, feat like this isn't easy at all and requires strong bonds to pull it off. Vera has managed, multiple times, to materialize Felicity Glassfille to aid her in combat. *Body Modification: During her time as a Vera-sicle/guinea pig at Area 69, Vera has nonconsensually undergone several physical body modifications, several of which were done surgically and the rest were done by pumping large amounts of horomones into her. Such body modifications has increased the sex appeal of certain areas of her body. Under the mind controlling drugs of the Reaper Spec Ops, Vera weaponized her body for sexy and combat. Indeed, the most formidable of Vera's powers are the many assets comprising her body, from the various inflated sacks of flesh sprouting from her bosom and rear to the glistening of her luscious brown hair. All have been enhanced to their utmost levels and beyond, so as to transform Vera into the most alluring deity the citizens of Finland has ever seen. Her raw sexual appeal is absolutely distracting; it is soothing to all five senses, invoking pleasures of unprecedented heights within her targets, rendering seduction akin to second nature. Garnering such methods, she has acquired the many desires of her heart without failure, basking in glory thereafter. Her skin was replaced with mystical demoness hide that makes her virtually resistant to everything, she was given a powerful dragon heart as she needed a stronger heart to keep up with her Faster-than-Light movement, and her blood was replaced with Angel Blood which gives her powerful healing properties and immunity to Curses. **Carbide Ceramic Ossification: She has a high density titanium alloy grafted onto skeletal structures to make her bones virtually unbreakable, this was also done to accommodate her immense superhuman strength. *Replacement Eyes: Her first replacement eye grants her the power of "absolute obedience," allowing her to hypnotize others and plant post-hypnotic suggestions in their minds, whilst, the second eye allows her to nullify the special abilities of anyone who meets her stare directly. *Enhanced Beauty: Vera has the ability to project massive amounts of sexual frustration on grown men and girls between the age of 12 and 40. *Enhanced Athleticism: Vera is an extremely skilled gymnast, noted by many to have what it takes to compete in the Olympics. Her gymnastic skills give her incredible balance and flexibility, enabling her to keep up with many skilled combatants. She also has incredible butt control and is able to use it properly. Vera is also capable of adapting with her opponent's fighting style. She is capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. She is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. Her skills allow her to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *Enhanced Mental Process: Vera's mental capacities are greatly enhanced by the genetic tampering and various drugs that were apart of the Ultimate One-Man Army formula, allowing her to think at the speed of light and perceive events that last less than an attosecond. *Extraordinary Lung Capacity: Vera possesses extraordinary lung capacity. As such, if her opponent is able to compete her in terms of speed, they will suffer suffocation, due to the exertion of a lot of strength. While they need to take a break, she is able to hold her breath for extended periods of time, which allows her to attack them continuously. Vera can effortlessly hold her breath in outer space for indefinite periods of time with no ill effects on her body. She learned to hold her breath for extended periods of time due to the Lamaze method. *Immense Reflexes: Being a former gymnast, Vera possesses extraordinary reflexes. Proven various times with the fact that she is not only capable of dodging her opponents, but is also able to counter them. Her reflexes and speed are immense as well, with her being able to disarm Jiao in a fraction of a second, quickly dodging many attacks from Super soldiers, she can also transition into a horizontal wall run in a tight mini skirt and high heeled boots. *Superhuman Strength: Vera's physical strength is inconceivable as she is able to use only one powerful punch to defeat her Dark Matter suit wearing nephew. She has defeated both the likes of Reiko Liladan and Su-Lin Lingyin in an arm wrestling contest. She can also move in Jupiter's increased gravity with ease, destroy entire mountains with random blows, and even lift 72,800 ton battleship with ease. Her strength is so great that it vastly eclipses even artificial beings designed specifically for superhuman combat, such as mechanical beings or the biochemically enhanced warriors from the Monster Cabal. She was able to put down a Firemoth Commander like a baby. She has phenomenal lifting strength and heavy load-bearing abilities, but her limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. *Superhuman Speed: She has strong legs and can run very fast, even faster than Nova Louis. With her speed, Vera can rip off limbs and obliterate entire bodies before a regular human can even react. However, by using ambient Ki she can move much faster. *Superhuman Agility: Vera is able to move from angle to angle deftly, and she can repeatedly avoided being blown away by strikes faster than light. Because of this, she was fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she came across and jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. Her abilities allowed her to dodge the attacks of dozens of Dark Matter suit soldiers, who were unable to land more than ten hits on her. She is also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and freerunning skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease (she usually complains about how narrow these places can be). *Pain Suppression: She is able to endure and withstand just about anything, often adapting on the fly to new threats and environments. Despite her PTSD, Vera is still able to fight back and endure incredible levels of stress, both mental and physical, and is skilled at concealing this trauma from her friends and allies most of the time. *Supernatural Determination: Vera's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows her to resist powerful death inducing spells or mind control. Furthermore, she has willpower so immense that it overpowered the strength of Tar'dakk which, on top of being the strongest Visari ever, is the combined consciousness of all Visari across all universes, past, present, and future. *Lactation: Due to her 1/4 Dairy Breeder Minotaur genes, Vera regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. According to Louis, who was unaware of what he was drinking, the milk is very tasty, rich, and creamy. Like all Breast milk, her own has antibodies that prevent the growth of germs and bacteria, enabling it to be used to treat infections (she uses her milk whenever she has no antiseptic spray). The stimulation of her nipples promotes the production and release of large amounts of oxytocin and prolactin. *Pheromone Control: Like all Amazons, Vera has the ability to control her pheromones to keep the students in her class in check. Vera is known to be able to seduce men, often using pheromones to do so, but even without the pheromones, her beauty is still an asset that can she can use to seduce. She passively secrete an odorless pheromone that are highly addictive and causes anyone who to instantly like her, and perceive her as the natural leader, becoming charmed and obedient. Thus leaving them extremely submissive and open to manipulations. Furthermore, they will find themselves agreeing with her as if every word she says becomes the most logical and sensible thing they've ever heard. The pheromones are released at a rate of 3,000 parts per million, several thousand times that of a normal human. The pheromones affect all beings, but prefers to using them on select targets. She can alter the affects of the pheromones, induce fear, calmness, etc. *Superhuman Senses: As an Amazon, Vera possesses super-humanly enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further help her in battle, improving her combat reflexes and reaction time, with this, she can easily follow objects moving faster than the speed of light or even dodge powerful attacks from her opponents. Her sharp senses gives her a spatial perception that affords her total awareness of her immediate surroundings in a 360 degree radius. Nigh Invulnerability- By focusing ambient Ki, Vera is invulnerable to almost all kinds of damage, and although she can still feel pain through sharp objects, she cannot sustain any long term injuries, and she is strong enough to casually walk right through reinforced steel walls on a regular basis. She can only take significant damage if hit in her breasts. Vera has been shot, burned, stabbed, bombarded by massive energy-based assaults, ravaged by many skin diseases, thrown into hot acid, been thrown from great distances (Horseshoe Galaxy to Earth), mental bombardments from God-level telepaths, consecutive nuclear explosions, the cold void of space in a bikini, pummeled, blasted, cut, maimed, overdosed, wrecked and lived through it all, but a blow to the head from a high enough fall causes her to bleed and concuss, and apparently tied to her physical welfare: when infected by the Styx Virus, so with an overtaxed immune system, her invulnerability was almost completely lost, to the point that she could be injured by high-caliber guns. Despite her toughness, she is highly ticklish, as Nayuta's tickle hands easily sends her into hysterics. Her breasts and lower body are exceptionally sensitive to touch. Vera withstood ten full screams from Anette Blanc, one at point blank range without any significant damage. She also survived being subjected to an artificial singularity. Using her Aura she can enhance her durability even further. *Supernatural Survivability- Like all Amazons, Vera possesses incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of bearing an elemental child for a full term and being blown up by Judith's planet busting level blast. *Superhuman Stamina- Vera's stamina and endurance is nothing short of amazing. Due to the naturally exhausting and extensive rigors of her training on Savage Dragon island, Vera is able to manage her stamina on a certain amount of rest and sustenance (more than minimal) so that it seems she is able to constantly function, though this is not entirely the case. Tied directly to her strength and invulnerability, even her immunity to a certain extent, Vera can actually function at peak efficiency for almost 72 hours before needing to eat and rest off the stress. Despite her amazing stamina Vera can over exert herself in an intense battle if pushed to her limits quickly. She has also remarked on how much of a burden on her back her breasts had become; regardless, she endured it. She was also able to endure having eight ravenous babies play with her breasts and breast feed from her, all at once, for an entire day. She can endure pain intense enough to immediately stop a normal human in their tracks rendering her incapacitated from shock, such as losing a limb or being impaled. Fighting Style Sexy Hardening Chinese Kempo: Vera has experience when it comes to melee combat, utilizing suggestive "stances", which, coupled with her already distractedly attractive appearance, results in a brutal strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs her (male) opponents of any and all concentration. Most of her basic moves involved brute force mixed with agility for a mixed fighting style in many cases, while also focusing on Vera's thigh-build giving her various types of kicking attacks with heavy hitting punches and grapples that shows off her upper body strength. Vera's is so vicious that she aims many of her strikes at an enemy's face, chest, vital points, crotch, or neck; furthermore, she is a Combat Pragmatist meaning that she has no problems: launching psychological attacks, using magic in a fist fight, stealing her opponent's weapons mid battle, hitting you when you're not looking, forcefully kneeing your crotch, punching your breasts, the list goes on. When she was apart of the Foo Fighters she was taught to methodically destroy her foes whether it be disarming their abilities or crippling their bodies. This, in combination with her combat prowess allows her to defeat both Enshuu Mitsuari and Aija Egnell— two vicious hand-to-hand combatants in their own rights— in a two-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fighting Nayuta Mitsuari and Sumiye Egnell to a standstill. She relies mainly on her knowledge of bones and joints to inflict damage on others. However, her muscles act as both armor and as a weapon when used in conjunction with her "Ki Control". She is able to use deceptive and sometimes unpredictable attacks to bewilder her opponents and keep them from accurately predicting what she is going to do next. Vera, as a fighter, is a powerful lightning bruiser who can not only take massive amounts of damage but can also dish it out. As noted by Chichiru, because of her larger frame, she has very high stamina and endurance, being able to withstand Huozai's blows much easier than most. She is an Expert wrestler, Combat Sambo expert, Counter Fiend Combat practitioner, Amazonian Combat expert, Street fighter and, Qigong practitioner. Ironically it was her defeat by Xiuying Liu Mei that drove her to train harder to improve her close combat skills, and she unconsciously began to emulate her fighting style. Vera can either wield two knives at once or a pistol and a knife, and has bested many seasoned mercenaries in this manner. She is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. *Quick Step- Quick Step is a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the untrained eye can follow. Similar to the Trackless Shift, this is used by concentrating Ki into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps, but the Quick Step also allows the user to "kick" on empty air and water as well. Her incredible speed makes it next to impossible for even the most well-trained eye to keep up with her movements, allowing her to strike down even the most careful targets with ease. *Non-Corporeal Interaction- Vera can both see and interact with spiritual and non-corporal entities. She can even slap soundwaves and lightning. *Ki Flight- Vera can fly (through the manipulation of Ki) to various heights into the sky, according to her own, will. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. Vera can fly in space with no difficulty, and in space she can fly at speeds that have allowed him to keep up with the likes of even Gus Ride. Vera can therefore fly at speeds exceeding the escape velocity of earth (7 miles per second) under her own power. *Neigong- A set of Chinese breathing, meditation and spiritual disciplines. Use for recovering lost energy. *Strength Concentration- Her Sexy Hardening Chinese Kempo is a martial art wherein Vera concentrates the Ki around her into her limbs in order to harden them. With this martial art, Vera is able to transmit ambient Ki into whatever she strikes, destroying it from the inside. She once held an inter-dimensional portal open for three days straight when she was a teen. *Power Legs- She possesses monstrous strength and speed in her legs, she is able to jump over a skyscraper, she can move and land 100 attacks in a millisecond, and can kick hard enough that it distorts space; even a dainty punt from Vera can send any opponent it hits into the stratosphere. She has the ability to impale and dismember people via kicks. Her speed leaves powerful shock waves in her wake. Vera has great dexterity with her feet as she is able to hold a pen with her toes. Her frightening leg strength is supplemented with tremendous speed and agility, able to land an extremely fast barrage of powerful kicks on numerous Space Marines and Zombie Ghost pirates at once. *Special Sensitivity- Vera possesses a special sensitivity towards the vibrations that can be felt through the ground. Since her lower half is very sensitive, her weakness is the vibration itself. Thus she is unable to take any attacks with a vibrating sensation. *Synaesthesia- She has synaesthesia, the ability to feel a connection between two different senses. For instance, seeing colours when listening music, or feeling different temperatures when reading. In Vera's case, she can see flesh by color, like a thermometer. As such, she can taste her opponent's body, find any weak spots, and see where the powerless body parts are. A quirk of hers is the ability to use synaesthesia to tell friend from foe on the battlefield so she doesn't accidentally open fire on an ally. *Qinggong- The Chinese martial arts technique of movement. The art of lightness. *Reverse Striking- This is a fulcrum-based transference skill, an example of Ki transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. At Vera's level, she can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. *Flow Blocking Technique- Vera is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, often utilizing Flow Blocking, a unique form of martial arts which targets pressure points located in the human body. By striking these, she was able to disrupt an individual's Mana flow and temporarily paralyze them, thereby also preventing the victim from using their power for a period of time. She can also locate different pressure points on a person's body. She is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her hands and chest. So far, Vera is seen to be able to target these spots properly: **'Jaw': She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. **'Heart': Vera is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. **'Solar Plexus': To interfere with breathing. **'Nape': Another way to stop the opponents' movement. **'Pressure Point: Ultimate Stress Relief': By pressing her breasts onto the body of her teammate, Vera is able to recover them. *Energy Projectiles- Vera can launch a projectile of Ki with her punches and kicks. *Xianguafa: The method of conjoining; known in the west as Suntaxis Antikeimenoin, “the union of the opposing,” the ultimate art. By combining the opposing forces of Mana and Ki, the user gains incredible physical and spiritual power. Simply activating the skill enhances physical strength and agility, protection against physical and magical attacks, fighting spirit, and a variety of other effects including resistance to heat, cold, and poisons. She can also siphon and reverse Ki used on her from others. *Reihado-ken: An ancient technique that has been mastered by only a few people. Users of Reihado-ken have the ability to manipulate their cells when they exert full power. In this regard, their bodies return to the point when they were the strongest, at their prime state of power. Or for that matter, speed them up to their prime state of power. For Vera, the technique transformed her into her 25 year old self. *Fist of Cleansing: After focusing, a giant tornado of Ki appears at her fingertips, and then she unleashes a large burst of energy, in which attacking foes are caught and paralyzed. Then she strikes her opponent in the chest. If the opponent is evil, they will be destroyed, but if they are pure of heart, their bodies will be purified as well. *Aura Master: Vera is capable manipulating, projecting and sensing aura. She can channel her aura to: increase her physical aspects, empathize with others for better understanding, and sense the pain, disease, etc, from others and themselves. She is skilled enough to coat her weak point with the maximum amount of Aura a human possibly can and she can even coat her bullets with her Aura to increase their damage output and make them fast enough to hit Speed-Devils running at top speed. Her aura protects her, from the effects of using her speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. *Combat Adaption: She has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities, fighting styles, and powers. She can also adapt to nearly any situation or change to the battlefield with enough time. Ultimate State Ultimate State- She can absorb the ambient Divine Ki that is around her to achieve her Ultimate State, by doing this: She gains a massive boost to all of her stats and covers her in a glowing, impenetrable aura of Ki. Ultimate State users are capable of multiplying their power 10,000 fold. In this state, Vera has full access to her legendary potential about which her teacher and other Wizard Saints were awed upon. In this state she is capable of killing incredibly powerful beings, but it only lasts for seven minutes and if she uses it for too long she will overexert her body, leaving her incapacitated for the next 24 hours. Vera's power also becomes three times as great as a Magic God's (as it pushes Vera to her full potential). While in her Ultimate State, Vera is easily capable of holding her own against Magic Gods. Once she absorbs more Divine Ki, she can enter a secondary form that looks like a robotic and slender female humanoid. Her body is composed of metallic, overlapping plate-like structures, similar to plate armor. *Augmented Speed: Vera's speed is also increases drastically with the activation of her Ultimate State. She moves so quickly she appears as just a blue and gold streak. *Augmented Strength: Vera's Ultimate State allows her to display augmented strength which is a trait possessed by Magic Gods and Witches of all kinds that allow veterans to pulverize universes in single punches with titanic power at will. Easily fought Great Witch Rachel, who can project energy blasts that can destroy stars, and Ultimate State Nayuta, who can easily nullify everyone's powers and destroy timelines. Vera subconsciously restrains her Ultimate State's maximum potential because she quantifies and calculates the external variables so that she could never hurt someone. *Augmented Stamina: Ultimate State Vera's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in her muscles during physical activity. *Godly-Invulnerability: In addition to titanic strength, Ultimate State Vera's body possesses a high degree of resistance to all types of injury, either from being hit or exposed to conceptual weapons. Ultimate State Vera is capable to withstand high caliber bullets, massive energy blasts, pressure extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also titanic impacts. Ultimate State Vera has withstood several times the impact of ground zero magical nuclear explosions, Miria Honda's Dragon God Slayer, that's as strong as an explosion of 10 octillion megatons, and the crushing pressures of 200Gs without suffering damage or harm. She instantly heals any method of damage done to her a second time. *Reactive Adaptation: An Ultimate State Vera is been able to survive within the crushing depths of the Mariana Trench while trapped inside of a Hypergravity Well without relative strain. She can even take on multiple Magic Gods while in this state. *Full Power: A technique that not only increases the strength of her melee, defense, and Super Attacks, but also gives her the added ability to always be stronger and more durable than her opponent. It allows Vera to instantly regain all of her stamina and completely heal all of her injuries. *Ki Attacks: Her energy attacks are all a blue shade in color and there are four main types that she uses: a single sphere of energy, a blue energy wave, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. She also combines her Ki projection with her physical attacks, resulting in shockwaves and blasts capable of destroying island-sized areas. **Supernova Cannon- While in her Ultimate State, Vera can launch a massive beam of energy from her chest which is much larger than an average Ki beam. It has both black and golden tones to it, but explodes into a rainbow of colors. The beam is powerful enough to be able to destroy a supergiant the size of UY Scuti. *Meteor Rush: It is Vera's trump card which she resorts to when she wishes to settle a fight quickly. She uses her latent energy to boost her body to speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting tremendous strain on her body afterwards. *Oppai Beam: Vera has the ability to project a blue light from her breasts, which recharges male allies' mana. Each use of this power causes her breasts to temporarily shrink in size, which increases her speed and mobility a hundredfold. Her breast size will restore itself after a few days of rest. *Hypnotic Breasts: While in her Ultimate State, Vera possesses a unique superhuman ability tied to her monstrous sized breasts. Thanks to the Ultimate State physically altering her body, her bust size was increased to ridiculous proportions, and made the source of her secondary abilities. She is able to emit a hypnotic light from her breasts, bewitching anyone who stares at them for too long and making them into her willing puppets. The hypnotic effect appears to be absolute, and only wears off once her new mooks are far enough away from the light, or rendered unconscious. *Godly Transportation: Godly Transportation is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another place or person. Vera possesses the ability to teleport other entities at least a moderate distance even if she is not that close to them. Techniques *Heaven-slaying Galactic Dragon Uppercut: Vera performs an extraordinarily powerful uppercut that punches the enemy out of the galaxy, sending them flying at hundreds of billions of times the speed of light. *Bust Punch: The user charges her fist with Explosive Bust Force and strikes the opponent. The larger the user's bust the more damage that the punch does. *Deadly Rose Kiss: Vera bows with her lipstick in hand and moves forward swiftly while leaving behind a trail of the lipstick. She then looks at herself in her compact powder mirror before closing it to detonate the lipstick's trail, damaging her foe in the process. *Denki Anma/Electric Massage: A technique originating in pro wrestling, whereby the user grabs the victim by their feet and uses the leverage to grind their own foot into the victim's crotch. It has since become a technique adapted for use in S&M play. *Megaton Punch: Vera uses her superhuman strength to leap 100 meters into the air, before falling down to punch the enemy. *Ultimate Backhand: A single punch with the back of the fist used to stun an opponent. *Star Smash: Vera collects all her magic power on her right fist, which will start shining a white light as if hundreds of lightning bolts were converging on it, before punching the enemy. Though incredibly powerful, this technique requires her to charge for 10 seconds before attacking, so it's dangerous to use in a one-on-one situation. *Silent Scream: A high powered Ki based scream originally used by her student, Anette Blanc, by focusing on her Ki and puckering her lips together Vera can use this technique to perform a high pitched scream that can render a person temporarily deaf, and/or by furthering focusing on one target can kill. Its force is so great that it can cause severe turbulence for a helicopter and shatter apart the surrounding structure. *Phantom Kick: An aerial kick that involves twisting the body while in mid-air to land a powerful kick. This technique can be used as intended or when the opponent has a hold of the user's leg and is either throwing or holding them in place. *Breasts Flash: Vera takes off her shirt and flashes her breasts at the opponent, causing them to have a heart attack and die. If the opponent is another female, they instead throw their weapons (if they have any) and stomp their heels in jealousy. *Hip Poke: While she only nudges her opponent, it is strong enough to send them flying a few meters away. *Rump Shaker: When Vera approaches the enemy from the back, she literally bumps them with her butt. *Deadly Goddess Kick: Vera leaps forward and performs a flipping axe kick. Vera then follows this move up with her Up and Over combo. *Graceful Phoenix Dance: Vera takes a large step forward and delivers the Infinity Lightning Kick, then takes another step forward and delivers another Infinity Lightning Kick with her other leg. She takes one final step forward and delivers a Ascending Dragon Strike, which knocks the opponent into the air. *Heaven Splitter: When used, Vera will leap straight up in the air and perform a Air Split Drop; however it is different in that it generates shockwaves around her as she flips in mid-air, and produces a very large impact along the ground in front of her when her leg slams into the ground. *Tough Love: Being directly in front of the opponent and successfully connecting the move while using her "Full Power", Vera headbutts her opponent then rolls her opponent into a human like ball, she then kicks them into the sky with her foot and keeps them airborne with her knee and finishes it off with a powerful backward kick reverting her to "Ultimate State", this move can be seen as a parody of the sport of soccer. *Lifting Star: Vera somersaults on her opponent while using her "Full Power", and with a first punch, throws her opponent above her. Before they touch the ground, Vera uses an aggressive combo on them, each hit lets appear a blue star then takes a run-up and jump in a silver bright spiral, sweeping away the opponent before she makes a sexy pose in the air and finish off her opponent next to her with big star shaped Ki blasts. *Thunder Smashing Strike: A technique where Vera moves up a sheer vertical surface and then dropping from the surface to build up momentum and attacks the opponent with a fist strike, the resulting air pressure from the drop preventing the target from moving. This technique appears to harm her, as she has yet to master it. *Big Ass Sandstorm: By swaying her ass, it's strong enough to make the dust around cover the scenery. *Butt Smash: Vera's signature move. Vera waits and blocks her opponent's attack before blasting them away with Qigong. It's strong enough to send an unguarded person flying a few meters away. *Split Flip Kick: Vera somersaults forwards with a flaming kick directed at her opponent. Then Vera performs another somersault leap to stomp on the opponent's abdomen while they're still on the ground. *Super Cartwheel: Vera performs a cartwheel at her opponent, kicking them on impact. *Ultimate Beat Down: Vera first does a series of punches and kicks (three of each), which if any one (all, in some cases) of them lands, she then performs a leg grab on the opponent's neck, snaps it, then she uses the inverted bicycle kick and slams him/her on the ground head first, breaking their skull and neck. *Fake Out Kick: Vera spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. *Up and Over: After stunning the opponent with a dive kick, Vera does a somersault leap to strike the back of their head with her heel, crushing the back of their skull. She grabs their head and leaps over them, pulling their neck back, snapping it in half. Turning back around, she leaps onto the opponent's shoulders, holding their neck with her legs and delivers a powerful Frankensteiner throw that shatters the opponent's neck completely. *Machine Gun: Vera pulls out her assault rifle and fires six shots at her enemy. *Quick Fire: Vera draws her pistols and gets off two shots. *Ascending Dragon Strike: It appears to be just a simple palm-thrust technique against the opponent. However, it is a palm strike enhanced with Ki and its effect is powerful enough to leave a silhouette of the Vera's palm on the opponent while sending them several meters backwards. *Air Split Drop: Vera drops down from the air and does a leg split on the floor as she lands down, tripping the opponent with her outstretched leg. *Boobie Flare: By using her pectorals, she reflects sunlight to dazzle and disrupt her opponents. She also oils her breasts to make the reflection more effective. Leaving an impression that she is teleporting or vanishing magically. Due to the glare of the sunlight, her opponents must cover their eyes. At the same time, it also makes them difficult to attack or reach Vera. *Infinity Lightning Kick: Vera slides forward and aims a heavy kick at the opponent. If it lands, they spin in place as she draws her leg back, and the opponent is hit 21 times by an unseen force. *Murderous Thighs: Vera grabs her opponent between her thighs, flip them over, then shoot them with a Ki blast. *Boob Slam: Vera also utilizes Qigong to use this technique. However she uses her chests instead. *Hip Killer: She grabs her opponent's head tightly with her legs while lifting herself off the ground with her arms. The opponent has their face pressed into her crotch and (substantial) chest while she apathetically looks at them. *Heaven to Hell: She jumps on and traps her foe's head in between her thighs and twists it to the left. *Healing Therapy: She gently embraces her foes' head, causing them to lose their will to fight. *Puff-Puff- Vera squeezes her breasts in a sexual manner to stun the enemy with seduction. *Hip Drop- Vera hits the target with her curvy and explosive hip. Deals 30% more damage than her normal physical attacks. *Bottoms Up: She jumps up, and knock the enemy into the air with her buttocks, and mostly falls on it and has to rub it due to recoil. *Heavenly Arch: She grabs the opponent's head and places it between her thighs, she then secures the head by wiggling causing slight damage, finally jumping into the air with the opponent's head directly under her butt, and falls to the ground in a sitting position slamming the her victim's head on the ground while smashing their face with her butt. *Flying Peach: Vera leaps straight up into the air, with her buttocks-first, then shouts "Bomber" and hits the opponent. *Destructive Barrage: Vera does a backflip kick, launching the opponent high into the air. She then immediately jumps to follow suit, then unleashes a barrage of kicks in mid-air. The last two punches knock the opponent down to the ground. *Paradise Hold: Jumps, grabs the opponent by the neck with her legs and with her weight she slams her opponent against the ground. *Rainbow Hit Rush: Punches her opponent two times and then slams him or her with her butt. *Flying Butt Slam: Vera leaps into the air before landing on her foe, crushing them with her butt before bouncing off. *Cherry Blossom Explosion: Vera can concentrate her Ki into her hand, allowing her to punch at tremendous strength. *Butt Attack: Vera turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. *Breast Hypnotism: By swinging her breasts. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. As such Vera will instantly finish them. The one major drawback of the technique however is that Vera has stated overusing the technique causes her breasts to sag. *Hip Drop Guillotine: The technique with a massive power focused on her ass. Vera jumps to target her opponents' nape as if she beheads them. *Dynamic Nuclear Uppercut: Vera slams her opponent into the ground, stunning them before tearing up the earth under them and throwing them into the air. She takes off her shirt for a moment as gravity brings her target back down, allowing her to nail her target with a devastating uppercut that resembles a nuclear explosion. *Boin Special: A four part move consisting of: a rolling turn, into a Straight Jacket Suplex, into Multiple powerbombs (three to be exact), followed by a Spin-out powerbomb, and concludes with a Heel Hook. *Flirt: Vera gives someone a loving look and dazzles them. Also, Vera shrieks when someone is about to hit her, then hits them when they go to help her. *Heat Fist: She uses air friction to heat her fist and deliver extra damage when punching. *Juggernaut Armor: At the moment of impact, Vera explosively expand her muscles, causing the power of the attacker's assault to backfire. *Mt. Everest Demolishing Blow: A technique which uses "reverse striking" transference through a stiff-shoulder charge to shift the force and impact of the blow over a distant, demolishing most anything upon impact with its pressure wave. *Heart Beatdown: Vera does a knee strike, followed by a kick, which is then repeated for the other leg, then ended with a heel drop. *Ascending Dragon Breast: Vera moves her chests upward before knocking the opponent's jaw. *Sexy Smile Strategy: Vera shakes her butt at her opponent in an attempt to seduce them. The technique is quite effective when used upon modest males and most heterosexual men. The technique can easily fail if the target fails to be seduced by the user due to the target's age and/or lack of lustful desires. It also would likely fail if used by a woman against any heterosexual female or homosexual men, as they would not be seduced, though it may cause them to become disgusted. Abilities High IQ: She graduated summa cum laude from the University of Helsinki with a GPA of 5.0. Vera has genius-level intellect, and has PhDs' in Celestial and Quantum Physics with a Major in Human Anatomy. She has an encyclopedic knowledge of weapons backed up by real world experience and is a hyperpolyglot, speaking several European languages as well as Arabic and Japanese. Vera is very good at analyzing people and reading their feelings, and can understand the power of the students she disciplines in order to select the ones to recommend to become a member of the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee or to become a Wizard Saint candidate. She is a very fast learner, as she graduated from the Foo Fighter's Training Academy in an unprecedented short time. She is also a skilled opera singer, volleyball player and pianist. *Magical Intuition: Vera possesses knowledge and understanding of magic and concepts of mystical nature. *Pedagogy: Vera is a highly educated and skilled teacher, who is widely regarded as one of the country's best educators. Vera is a proficient teacher and specializes in dealing with special needs students, particularly young children who are having trouble coping with their Jewel abilities. Vera has the power to instantly teach all of her students martial arts, academics and superhuman combat techniques such as unbelievable strength or the ability to jump extreme distances. If she assists an army, every single soldier will become a match for countless enemy soldiers. She is also able to quickly size up other people and tends to be spot on with her evaluations, sometimes even when she has not previously had the chance to research the other person's background. Vera specializes in training the soldiers under her in strategies designed to decimate a group of powerful opponents. *Master Strategist: She can create quick and effective means to defeat her opponents during intense battles and the time that she spent when playing chess with Elizabeth Riegel have greatly bolstered her skills in perception and has gave her supernatural foresight as she can disrupt the flow of her opponents efficiently. Vera has highly developed instincts which often leads her to make the correct choice. She is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. She is highly aware of her surroundings and can recognize set ups and ambushes. Vera is also a master at toying with her opponent's mind, even those with strong resolve and weakening it. She commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit her foes, relying on her plans and experience to outmanoeuvre many of her Jewel students and adversaries. Linguistics: After reading her husband's favorite light novel series she has the ability to talk to the breasts of all other females. It is a helpful technique as it helps Vera learn her opponent's' plans and strategies by asking their breasts. Seduction: Vera has always been a beautiful woman but she never used her looks or talents for personal gain until she went undercover as an assassin when she joined the Comfort Division and moonlighted as a Mitsuari Sirens. She taunts her trapped opponents with their carnal desires and can even infatuate thugs to her cause through her words or her own means. This was an ability developed during her years as an Comfort Officer while working for the Comfort Division and the Mitsuari Sirens. *Good In Bed: Vera is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and she has extensively studied the subject of emotional/sentimental love. She has high standards in men and is occasionally known to be unsatisfied after the act, however, a skilled enough partner with substantial effort can quell her more base urges and leave her completely satisfied. *Charismatic Voice: Not only does Vera have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. She is a mother to her students and troops. Swimming: Vera is able to swim at tremendous speeds, rivaling that of even Leviathan. Her speed while swimming has been measured at 800 knots per hour, and it is believed that she might even be able to maintain speeds in excess of 900 knots per hour. Medical Intuition: Vera is a trained combat medic, so she is more than capable of keeping a level head in situations of blood and gore. Decelerated Aging Process: Though chronologically 59, Vera stopped aging at 25 due to Shirō Dairenji's experiments with the the Ultimate One-Man Army Formula and Cryogenics; the Ultimate One-Man Army Serum also granted her powerful regeneration capabilities and also rejuvenates her cells every time that she heals. She is capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in severe tissue damage and blood loss within seconds to minutes, she is able to heal her two broken wrists in a matter of hours, without scarring. During the healing process, she is usually in a certain degree of pain, which disappears after the wound is healed. However, she is not capable of regenerating multiple missing limbs or organs (unless she's using her Ki control). Vera's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Expert Vehicular Driver: She is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Survival Skills: Because of her training under Chichiru, Vera has developed mad survival skills. Vera has great survival skills, as he was taught by Chichiru how to survive in the wild. She was able to live on the Savage Dragon island and provide for herself. *Hypervigilant: A survival mechanism enabling her to read other people. Changing: With only one gesture, Vera can change clothes within a second. Enhanced Marksmanship: She was an unparalleled sniper back in her Foo Fighters days. A true professional, Vera is able to disassemble, properly clean and reassemble a standard issue firearm in record time and rarely goes into battle with fewer than two loaded firearms on her person. Vera is still a highly skilled sharpshooter, capable of waiting for her targets for days, even weeks, without eating or moving. Her favored weapon, is the Bear Slayer, and she uses mercury bullets to poison the victims. She does all of her sniping with a scoped rifle, because a scope can give away her position. She was even able to snipe a moving target from 52,800 feet away. Vera also specializes in using heavy weapons. Her quick precision and insane reflexes make her a remarkable threat to anyone who tries to stand in the way of her sights. She can perform a 0.3-second quick-draw and has an accuracy that borders on superhuman; she can take down twenty thugs while dual wielding handguns, shoot a grenade back to the thrower, and deflect another bullet by shooting it in mid-flight. She is very accurate in firing with one or both firearms at the same time. Escapology: Vera was able to easily escape high tech smart hand cuffs with only a paperclip. Intimidation- Vera is capable of showing a frightening aura around her. It is able to intimidate someone who intends to approach her, forcing them to instinctively retreat. Immense Ki: Vera's body absorbs a massive amount of Ki to the point where it took on the shape of a larger version of herself. The Ki is capable of affecting the weather around her, a feat only previously displayed by her master, and inspired fear within non magic-users despite being far away and not being able to truly sense it. Even Huozai while facing the giant Ki figure questioned whether he was still fighting a human at that point. Military Protocol: As a result of her long military career and years of mercenary experience, Vera is expertly trained in hand-to-hand combat and the use of a variety of close combat weapons and firearms. Opponents have noted how fast she can move for her size. Due to Project: Ultimate One-Man Army she was instilled with tacticle military combat knowledge and practical military protocol from all over the Imoutoverse. Performance Art Intuition: Before becoming a full-time soldier and teacher, Vera was a successful stage and voice actress. Web Designing: Vera is good at designing and creating websites and makes a hobby out of it. In fact, she is good on everything relating to the internet and also likes to shop online. Enhanced Knifeplay: Vera is expert knife user, whether its throwing or fighting with them. She is extremely skilled in knifeplay and is capable of easily decimating a large number of Zombies. Danger Intuition: Like all Amazons that awaken as a "female", Vera can instinctively sense when a "male" (doesn't have to be male) is checking out her body, hear the changes in "male" breathing, and body temperature etc. Weather Prediction- She is able to predict the weather 100% accurately with her breasts. Equipment Pleasure Runes: Magical sigils which are used by Succubi Witches in order to amplify the pleasure they feel during sex.The war-tattoos that cover Amazonesses' bodies are actually non-functional pleasure runes, incorrectly copied down from the succubi that first raped the tribe into submission. Like all Amazons, her war-tattoos possesses an ability in which the more excited she gets, the stronger her attacks will become. When activated her base physical condition is tripled. Wizard Saints Identicard: Vera holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Holstaur Milking Machine: Due to the face that she produces breast milk by the bucket full, Vera had to purchase a Milking Machine designed for Minotaur use for herself. Magic Prosthetic Arm: Vera's Elven Rune tech prosthetic arm gives her a number of abilities that enhanced her prowess in combat, such as energy emission that she could use to cut through various dense materials such as metal, especially Titanium, often using her hand like a sword to slice her enemies with energy blades. Vera also hides a second Knife within it in case of emergency. Over the years Vera has bought upgrades for the arm some of which include: giving it the ability to fly like a jet as a "Rocket Punch", stunning enemies with an electrical shock, or grab an enemy from far away with electromagnetic probes. Serrated Combat Knife: She carries a military grade combat knife with nasty spikes. This is the standard model of combat knives that all Destiny Military soldiers use. The knife is made of special Ultra-high-temperature ceramics that allows it withstand the temperature of the plasma. Rare Island Herbs: Vera brought back herbs with her from Savage Dragon island that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. Reality Incursion/Electromagnetic Detection Contact Lenses: Vera possess a device in her eyes allowing her to detect an incoming reality incursion before it happens. The lenses also allows her to see in various ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum, such as infrared and ultraviolet light. These contact lenses also enables her to penetrate the ocean's depths and see through murky water. When wearing these contacts, Vera's eyes appear to have green irises as opposed to the blue irises that Vera naturally possesses. Vera's contact lenses is also outfitted with both sensory amplification devices and a HUD for targeting and threat-identification. The contacts can see through most types of illusions. Equilibrium Earrings: Vera wears earrings obtained from Kiseki Mitsuari that interact with the balance centers of her brain to grant her enhanced agility and balance, increasing her natural bodily equilibrium and allowing her to accomplish feats beyond the capabilities of the finest human athlete. Minigun: Vera's ability to carry a minigun around makes her job of killing very simple. The fire power from this gun leaves almost no trace of the enemy, simply leaving chunks and fragments of human remains. The weapon is capable of firing 4,000 shots per round in just a few seconds. This weapon is also powerful enough to completely destroy a house. Dual Wielding Mg42s: Vera has enough strength to hold a light machine gun in each hand. This type of fire power leads to mass slaughter of any enemies in her path. Dominator: The Dominator is a custom-made version of the 9mm Beretta 92F created for the Destiny Military. It is equipped as a standard Handgun by all Destiny Military officers. The Dominator was built under a very strict set of requirements: it had to have fixed sights and dotted posts, it had to have a magazine capacity of at least 28 rounds, It had to be capable of producing at least a 2-inch grouping within 35 yards (with no variation after 3,000 rounds), it had to be capable of double-action fire, It had to be ambidextrous, when unloaded, its weight could not exceed 35 ounces, it had to have a Reload Speed of 0.83 seconds, and it had to have a Fire Speed of 0.27 seconds. The Dominator has the ability to shoot through five targets. This will also shoot through enemies holding shields and some heavily armored enemies. Vera can electrify the Dominator to use it as a blunt weapon. Trident: Vera's primary firearm is a SIG P220 SL Sport, which sports the ability to change between single-shot and a three-round burst. With the Trident, she is able to shoot much faster than any other handgun and shoot three rounds at once. The magazine is a 6.0mm small-caliber high-velocity cartridge with twelve rounds. Trident is also equipped with a Red Sun Tactical Light and a green laser sight. Bear Slayer: Unlike the other anti-tank assault rifles used by the Foo Fighters, the Bear Slayer has an alternate fire mode which triggers an under barrel semiautomatic airburst grenade launcher. However, only explosive, incendiary and pheromone rounds can be used; the grenade launcher has 10 rounds in it's magazine. This weapon favors firepower and speed over capacity, sacrificing a bit of its rounds per clip (nine rounds per a clip). It also has heavy recoil, and firing in short bursts is recommended. The Bear Slayer is also outfitted with a variety of laser-sighted modules and tactical illumination devices. This gun packs a ton of heat as one bullet from this rifle can turn an enemy head into a nice bowl of red kool-aid, and take off a limb with relative ease. Bear Slayer is able to shoot for miles (10 miles is it's max). She can fire Bear Slayer one-handed despite the weapon's size and significant weight - a testament both to her skill and tremendous physical strength. Magic PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II: Now this PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II isn't like your typical PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II given to you by the French Army that shoots bullets, Vera's was special customized to cast a variety of magical spells that can create huge explosions, and create random portals at any given moment. Customized Wetsuit: The costume Vera wears is composed of reinforced Kevlar, Nomex, and a small percentage of light-weight titanium; it's bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack (crashes, cuts, explosions, gravity, impacts, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating for wet, hot and, cold. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. She has spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Vera's costume is designed to give her maximum flexibility and movement while providing her some comfort, and stealth. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings. The costume also offers a medium-high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 130 meters height and the suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, steel, copper and aluminum. She carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in her left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. It is 25% lighter and could carry 15% more gear than normal military wetsuits. Her suit releases endorphin to take care of any pain she feels. The wetsuit also uses similar tech to nursing suits woven with flexible tape meant to extend one’s back muscles. The wetsuit provides some strengthening to Vera's body to prevent them from destroying her own joints when using superhuman strength and speed. *Extra Specs- The wetsuit has an utility belt containing mission-specific equipment, such as a first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and water bottle, as well as military cable, lock picks, flash-bang grenades, and several other useful materials. The chest area of her wetsuit has extra thick padding to make her breasts look even bigger, furthermore, the chest area is very supportive for swimming and jumping around in the sea. The wetsuit also displays the ability to extinguish itself when set alight, water spraying from it's fabric in a manner explicitly likened to a sprinkler system. The wetsuit can absorb dangerous levels of radiation harmlessly. As a bonus, she gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. *Clothing- With her taut outfit it's easy for her male opponents to get distracted giving her the opportunity to defeat them. Also, she added the same material into her clothing as the Foo Fighter soldiers use in their own to give her high resistance to both Magic and Psionics. Both of her gloves are modified to be bulletproof and extreme environmental resistant. *Sound Resistance- Her wetsuit possesses sound-bending technology that protects against sonic/sound-based attacks. *Throwing Knives- The suit has ten throwing knives strapped around each of her thighs. *Dwarf Star alloy chest armor- After getting some of this material from Reiko, Vera was able to fit the torso section of the suit with this highly durable material, protecting Vera from extreme blunt-force trauma to said area. However, enough force, such as from a Jewel Mutation with tremendous strength, can potentially destroy the armor even if the strike itself is blocked, leaving Vera vulnerable again to any further blows until the armor itself is repaired. *S.T.A.R.K- A multidimensional Artificial Intelligence construct that can transform into any object or weapon, but mostly appears as a comfortable bra. S.T.A.R.K turns into her clothes if her wetsuit is completely destroyed in battle. S.T.A.R.K is effective enough to endure punches from Mightyman, allowing Vera to take potentially lethal attacks and stay standing. *Defibrillator- A newer addition to the suit is a magnetic-electrical charge that jumpstarts Vera's heart. Though after three consecutive administrations, the device will completely fried and take a while to repair, making it still a prototype. *Taser Knuckles- The gloves have copper knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied; these can stun an opponent quite heavily based on the limiter settings, often via sending powerful shockwaves through the ground. She can generate a maximum charge of 45,000 volts of high frequency electricity for up to 3 minutes before depleting its power-pack. The gloves have urethane inside in order to reduce the stress to her fists. *Jet Boots- The steel-toed combat boots hold jets inside the arc between the heel and sole, with a switch on the side of the boot activating the temporary jet propulsion. The boots are capable of granting the wearer a much greater jumping ability, though Vera frequently fires them up and uses them for a defensive, burning kick. She also has a small caliber hidden gun in the heel of each of her boots. *Optic Laser- A red laser beam fired from her sunglasses that can be contracted to the point of melting through 3 inch thick glass. The glasses also allows her to see during snowstorms protecting her eyes. They also can read the techniques and attacks of any opponent. *Temperature Regulation- The wetsuit automatically regulates her body temperature at whenever she gets too uncomfortable in her current climate. Weaknesses *Weak to getting her maternal instincts appealed to. *Normal human weaknesses to a lesser extent *Due to the massive size and weight of her breasts, Vera is unable to keep her balance if pushed too hard and can only run short distances (she can only run 10 miles before the bouncing of her breasts tires her out as the bouncing is painful), forcing her to rely on her powerful long range Ki attacks and long distance Quick Step. Keep in mind that you are basically done for once her hands get on you. **Due to her being top heavy, she can easily lose balance if hit hard enough. **When fighting the most practical way to harm her is to attack her breasts, however, she uses her near impenetrable Aura to protect her breasts. *Can still die if she takes too much damage at once. *Unable to see well without glasses and contacts, subverted with Enhanced Synesthesia. *She occasionally suffers from mild PTSD from her time in the Great Witch War and her time as a Dairenji test subject, but can mostly overcome it in times of battle. *Though Vera appears as an unbeatable paragon of fearsome power, even she has her limits as most acts of overexertion on her part are followed by a crippling regurgitation of blood linked to an internal injury from a wound that she received when she fought ten rampaging Magic Gods during her military days. **She has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight, however, she most likely holds back so she won't overexert her body. *She can only use her Ultimate State for seven minutes or she will overexert her body, leaving her incapacitated for the next 24 hours. Trivia *Vera has an outright hatred of, child molester, rapist, racist, human, drug, and sex traffickers. *Only a special type of alcohol can get her drunk. *One of her co-workers claims that she is so hot and attractive, that one would not expect her to be a mother of eight. *She is addicted to diazepam, a drug that relieves anxiety and stops muscle spasms. *Vera likes playing Yu-Gi-Oh cards, she learned how to play from her youngest daughter. *She apparently has chest and back pains due to her huge assets. She uses the Anime Physics spell to alleviate the pain (and make her breasts defy gravity) for the most part, however, this is only a temporary fix as when she runs out of Mana (which is rare) the pain and weight comes right back. *Vera is afraid of roaches. *Vera loves butter and during each pregnancy she would eat at least 3 individually wrapped butter packs in one sitting. *Vera has completed 1,256 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 236 C-rank, 467 B-rank, 418 A-rank, 95 S-rank. *Vera exercises intensively and extensively--she is known for training with weights and performing cardiovascular and gymnastics routines on a regular basis to keep herself in peak condition. Before school and after school, Vera, does 100 push-ups, 100 Chest Flys, 100 Chest Dips, 100 Wall Press, 100 knee push-ups, 2360Ibs Deadlifts, 30 second Prone Plank, 100 sun salutations, 100 dips (using chair, bench or other elevated surface), 100 reverse lunges per side, 100 sit-ups, 100 Punches, 100 Kicks, 100 meter bear crawls, 100 Single-Leg Glute Bridge, 100 Hydrants with Leg Extension, Rainbow pose (hold for 180 seconds), 100 Curtsy Lunges, 200 Medicine ball slams, 100 Medicine ball push-ups, 100 Side Lying Clam, 100 Bird Dog stretches, 7000 squat repetitions, 2000 jump squats, 3 minute squat jacks, 100 donkey kicks (each leg), 20 Cross back lunges (each leg), 2000 Barbell Squats, 2000 Adductor squats, 180 seconds Wall-Sit, 2000 Bodyweight Squats, 1050 Double Leg Glute Bridge, 100 Cable chest/fly crossover, 100 Medicine ball pullover, 100 Heel-Lifted Sumo Squat, 100 Bear Plank Leg Lifts, Twerking (an hour a day), 300 yard breaststroke, 1000 Squat to Sumo, 100 Single Leg Dead Lift (per a leg), 100 Wide Squats, 7000 inner thigh lifts, 7000 butt figure eights, Warrior Pose (hold for 180 seconds), Triangle Pose (hold for 180 seconds), Cobra Pose (hold for 180 seconds), Wheel Pose (hold for 180 seconds), 2150 jumping jacks, 1100 Reverse Lunges, Leg Presses (25 reps of 1175Ibs), 50 3-Position Calf Raises, 1000 bouncing lunges per leg, and 35km triple Tractor Tire Drag. She does this all in 309Ibs weighted clothing, whilst, during the weekends she wears lightly weighted (265Ibs) yoga clothing that shows off her glutes. She only does the full workout four times a week. She also does all of the workouts inside of the Gravity Gym which has at least 150x the gravity of Jupiter also 1 day in the Gravity Gym is equal to being inside of it for 1 year. **She is also known to participate in local Triathlons and Underground Street Fights regularly. **In order to relax her body she participates in Breast Enlargement Massages; her favorite type of message is one done with Tea Tree Oil and last for 20 minutes for each breast and buttocks. She also participates in a variety of Hot Style Yoga classes and Exfoliation. Furthermore, Vera takes hot mud bathes and then soaks mineral rich hot spring soaks every weekend, she then concludes her day with some Acupuncture and Hot Stone Massage Therapy once she gets off of work every night before going home to her family. *In the past, Vera bound her breasts to make herself look like a boy in order to become a member of Wiccaphobia. *Vera was crowned Homecoming Princess (for four years straight) and Prom Queen as a Senior high school. *Vera is credited with creating a Magic Com Device app that allows users to track sightings of the Remnants of Darkness. *Her prosthetic arm can only move due to the parasite that is inside it. *Vera is a very capable wrestler, having became both the IWF middle-weight and heavyweight wrestling champion when she was still at the age of 18 and actually became and held the Undisputed Championship for three years. *Vera draws items from her cleavage and she has been shown extracting both ammo and weapons. *Vera had her first menarche during fifth grade of elementary school. *Vera owns a luxury two-story house in the ninth hierarchical city. The estimated price is around 50 million Destin. *Vera likes her "Loaded Staztburger" to have: salmon, tuna, cottage cheese, turkey, lima beans, sharp cheddar cheese, lean beef patty, and soya nuts in it. The bun is made of whole grain bread. She also generally puts: broccoli, spinach, tomatoes, kale and virtually any dark green vegetable on the burger as well. She usually drinks an Omnipotent Papaya Juice Milfshake with it. *Her favorite sparring partner is her second oldest daughter, Megan, however she does spar with her oldest daughter Claudia. *Vera's breasts are very sensitive despite their size and she has large nipples. *Her extremely large breasts are a subject of craze within Destiny City. Within a poll on Jewel Magazine, it was rated as the most discussed yearly subject within the country. The very idea of her breasts also almost caused a World War, with arguments of their size leading to battles among comrades. This was later worked out, after an explicit textbook listed her breast size as 163cm in circumference. *When her breasts are grabbed by others their fingertips get lost in them, as though her flesh were a gelatin. *Arcturus Clan females usually have enormous boobs that can hold up to 5 gallons of breast milk. *There are a bevy of sounds the Vera's breasts makes, with different perspective from different men. Some argue it to be "boing" as in a rubber ball, or "bwoon", among others, though this is under debate. *The erectness of her nipples tends to depend on her state of arousal at any given time; the entire areola surrounding each of her teats pulsates and protrudes outward whenever she is stimulated. *Whether being gently handled or roughly sucked on, Vera's reaction to even the slightest stimulation of her breasts tends to involve moaning heavily, arousal, and even orgasm. The more engorged Vera's mammaries become, the more sensitive they seem to get when fondled or orally stimulated. *Vera's breasts are slightly asymmetrical, Vera's right breast appears to be a little bit fuller than her left breast. *Vera has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on her shirts or bra, and large enough that they leave an opening on her track jacket, through which her cleavage is visible. *The weight of her breasts is 10kg. *One of the many reasons that she hates her large breasts is because they make her shoulders stiff especially after running for several miles. **One of the biggest reasons that she doesn't like her big breasts, is mainly because they hinder her athletic capabilities, but also because they don't give her the status that they grant to other Jewels in higher class circles. **Another of her primary complaints about needing a 64FF bra is that it's near impossible to find a bra in that size that doesn't belong on a either a granny or a porn star. *Her three most erogenous zones are as follow: Her inner thighs, her breasts and the back of her neck. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet